* Description of computer facilities is in need of updating. Presumably the PowerMac is no longer in use. 3. Qualifications of the Program Director and other Personnel: Strengths * The Director and other personnel seem very well qualified to direct and run this core. 4. Appropriateness of the Timetable: Strengths * Approach to taking on work seems fine for this type of core. Weaknesses * No specific timetable described (or needed).